world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031915VyllenDoir
spiritedScion SS began trolling galactoidArrival GA at 14:22 -- 02:22 SS: Hey. Doir. Stop telling your weird bullshit paradox friends about our secret thing. 02:22 SS: It's kind of important that you stop doing that. 02:22 GA: why 02:22 SS: This such a serious matter I forgot to type in my quirk. 02:25 SS: print("Th3r3. Anyways you should not do that. So I uh don't g3t di3. I gu3ss you can t3ll M3ou3t b3caus3 sh3 kind of probably alr3ady knows. But no on3 3ls3. I gotta k33p this s3cr3t. For s3cr3t r3asons.") 02:25 GA: uh-huh 02:26 SS: print("Y3s.") 02:26 GA: ill be sure to hide something you did from my friends that could potentially put them in danger right away 02:26 SS: print("How would I put th3m in dang3r? Hav3 you s33n my skill sh33t?") 02:26 GA: you did something crazy stupid and im surprised you arent already dead 02:27 SS: print("Y3ah thanks a lot, asshol3. I'm trying to pr3s3rv3 mys3lf h3r3.") 02:27 GA: look, ill help you in any ways i can, and ive told the other prescratchers to keep it a secret too 02:27 GA: but 02:28 GA: im not hiding things from them 02:29 SS: print("Sinc3 you cannot s33 it, I am sighing. I am sighing v3ry hard. B3caus3 what you just said is r3ally ch33sy. But what3v3r dud3.") 02:29 GA: hey, cheese is genuine 02:30 GA: if i did everything ironically all the time, literally everyone would hate me 02:31 SS: print("Y3ah, what3v3r. Anyways, thanks. I gu3ss. For nothing.") 02:32 GA: hey, nate hasnt killed you yet for a reason 02:32 GA: nor has anyone else 02:32 GA: im only telling those i trust to not flip their shit 02:33 SS: print("Nat3 kill3d Thiago rath3r than trying to t3ach him to g3t a hold on his pow3rs. Didn't 3v3n giv3 th3 kid a chanc3.") 02:33 GA: thiago was a danger to everyone 02:33 GA: you're... not as much a danger to everyone as you are to yourself. 02:34 GA: listen kiddo, i understand. i was the densest mothertrucker this side of skaia when i started. 02:34 SS: print("So it was b3tt3r to kill him rath3r than trying to mak3 him not a dang3r? Okay I could hav3 word3d that b3tt3r but still.") 02:34 GA: he was a lord of hope 02:35 GA: youve seen what nate can do as just a knight, yeah? 02:35 GA: a fully realized lord of hope would be unstoppable 02:35 SS: print("Y3s. And w3 could hav3 us3d that.") 02:35 GA: unless he turned on us 02:35 GA: he was ambitious. he changed his class. 02:35 GA: to a lord, no less 02:36 GA: pages already have immense power, but we have to grow into it more than anyone else. 02:36 SS: print(":/") 02:37 GA: look, you... you just cant have the full perspective on this yet. i know it sucks to hear that, always fuckin hated hearing it myself, but you just gotta deal for a while 02:37 SS: print("W3'r3 th3 sam3 fucking ag3!") 02:37 GA: but youve been playing the game for, what, months? 02:38 GA: we've been in it for going on six years now. 02:38 SS: print("And you w3r3 playing for, what, six y3ars? And appar3ntly YOU FAILED") 02:38 GA: because of JACK! 02:39 GA: we certainly would have won if not for his constant SLAUGHTERING of us! 02:39 GA: hell, we managed to kill him by breaking the game! 02:39 SS: print("H3h. THat's pr3tty cool.") 02:39 GA: right? it was so badass 02:40 SS: print("Niiic3,") 02:41 GA: right? but, see, all of you kids trying to investigate for his loot on derse? not good. 02:41 GA: have i ever mentioned the time i investigated for him? 02:41 GA: on prospit? 02:42 SS: print("But right now, it's th3 only way to g3t g3ar.") 02:42 GA: its really not! 02:42 GA: and gear wont help you much. 02:42 GA: like, if you polish a turd, its still a fuckin turd 02:42 SS: print("That's bullshit and you know it.") 02:42 SS: print("G3ar m3ans 3v3rything. How 3ls3 will w3 tak3 on th3 boss3s and high3r l3v3l mobs?") 02:42 SS: print("W3'r3 pr3tty w3ak right now.") 04:49 GD: yeah, but if you use gear you wont learn anything 04:50 SS: print("So your saying w3 should pow3r through this gam3 on hardmod3 lik3 dumb fucks?") 04:50 GD: its like how if tony stark is only useful in battle from his suits. he cant do shit without tecch. 04:50 GD: kind of? 04:50 SS: print("Is that what contribut3d to your loss. No g3ar. Just sh33r luck and sh3nanigans?") 04:50 GD: dude 04:50 GD: our failure was jack 04:50 GD: and we didnt 'fail' so much as 'break the game irreparably while killing him' 04:51 GD: anyway, you only fail when you stop trying 04:51 SS: print("But it sounds lik3 you had PLENTY OF TIME to pr3par3 yours3lv3s") 04:51 SS: print("But you just com3 to us all angry and moody.") 04:51 GD: uh 04:51 GD: we did not 04:51 GD: we didnt have a big base full of trained operatives and gear 04:51 SS: print(":/") 04:52 GD: we didnt have months of time to prepare ourselves for the coming slaughter 04:52 GD: im just saying, if you cheat your way to victory through help from jack and stuff you wont learn anything 04:52 GD: and are thus weak 04:53 SS: print("I don't think w3'r3 on th3 sam3 pag3 h3r3.") 04:53 GD: probably not 04:54 SS: print("Looking at this from a pur3ly gam3-y p3rsp3civ3, If w3 don't st3p up our gam3 fast, w3'r3 going to g3t our ass3s hand3d to us a lot. And you guys ar3 not h3lping st3p up said gam3.") 04:54 GD: you want us to give you all of the loot and let you cheat your way to false power? 04:54 SS: print("NO") 04:55 GD: you just need to grind! 04:55 SS: print("L3v3lling up do3s not m3an ch3ating.") 04:55 GD: ????? 04:55 GD: ok. the best way to level up and to get better is to rely on your own power. 04:57 SS: print("Y3ah w3'r3 cl3arly not on th3 sam3 pag3 h3r3. Look, sorry for coming off as an ass or what3v3r. I'm gonna go fuck off. Don't think I'm going to go h3lp Jack or som3 oth3r stupid bullshit. Don't g3t m3 kill3d and all. Lat3r.") 04:58 GD: wait 04:58 GD: what page are you on? 04:58 SS: print("Not th3 sam3 on3 as you.") 04:58 GD: youre not an ass. i want to understand. 04:59 GD: ok but 04:59 GD: explain your page 04:59 SS: print("What I am saying") 04:59 SS: print("Is") 05:03 SS: print("W3, as your w3ird, what3v3r childr3n, ar3n't r3ci3ving any h3lp from you guys? Do3s that mak3 s3ns3? Probably not. And you guys ar3n't r3ally h3lping your own cas3 h3r3. By killing on3 of ours. And you k33p talking lik3 Jack is th3 r3al 3n3my h3r3. And don't g3t m3 wrong, h3's probably 3vil. But h3 hasn't act3d on said 3vil. H3's hon3stly b33n h3lping us l3v3l up. And mayb3 3v3n g3t g3ar. 05:03 SS: Y3ah that sounds lik3 what I hav3 b33n saying b3for3. But I don't m3an, 'h3lp us ch3at our way to th3 top'.") 05:04 GD: okay 05:04 GD: that makes a lot of sense 05:04 GD: what would you lie help with? 05:06 GD: *like 05:11 SS: print("EVERYTHING? I m3an, for 3xampl3. Wh3n you basically s3nt m3 that cod3 dump. Som3 of that g3ar s33m3d pr33ty 1337. T3ll us your s3cr3ts yo.") 05:14 GD: well uh 05:14 SS: print("Try taking charg3 mor3 wh3n w3'r3 3xploring plan3ts? Not going to li3, w3 probably got into a whol3 lot mor3 troubl3 on LOBAE b3caus3 your 'v3t' fri3nds didn't both3r to t3ll us 'not to do that' and th3 lik3. Hahah. Funny story, w3 watch3d Rypsoar g3t dous3d in liquid gold b3caus3 h3 did som3thing stupid. So r3ally uh... Fak3 it till you mak3 it? At l3ast pr3t3nd lik3 you know what you'r3 d 05:14 SS: oing. Okay wait l3t m3 back up. Don't try taking charg3. Th3n you'll com3 off as bossy. Try providing h3lpful advic3?") 05:15 GD: i try to provide helpful advice but everyone always ignores it 05:15 GD: which is why im a bit salty 05:15 GD: but here, ive got some cool pics of the matrixverse 05:16 -- galactoidDoppleganger GD sends codeduttonandothermatrixshit folder -- 05:16 SS: print("Hahah. Niiiic3.") 05:16 GD: yeah that was fun 05:16 GD: hmm 05:16 GD: i mean, i gave you all of my items... 05:16 GD: i guess there's the magical girl pens. 05:17 SS: print("But to b3 fair, on D3rs3 wh3n w3 ignor3d you... W3/I w3r3 kind of fu3l3d by th3 thought of g3tting loot? B3caus3 as stat3d pr3viously. And you kind of tri3d to sabotag3 us, dud3. wtf.") 05:17 GD: yes, and then did you see what happened? 05:18 GD: all of your dreamselves could have died. 05:18 GD: hell, lily could have permadied right freakin there. 05:18 SS: print("But w3 didn't.") 05:18 GD: but you nearly DID. and from the looks of it you woke up some kind of crazy evil ghost. 05:19 GD: and jack led you righ to that with just the promise of free shit. 05:20 SS: print("S33: Th3 bulk of our conv3rsation") 05:20 GD: yeah, i know 05:20 GD: we're tryin our best here, man 05:20 GD: i dont know what else i could give you 05:22 SS: print("*shrug* It's fin3 dud3. ") 05:22 GD: its not like we dont want as any of you to survive as possible 05:23 GD: *as many 05:23 SS: print("Just th3 on3s you think you won't b3 abl3 to control? ") 05:23 GD: we cant control any of you 05:24 SS: print("Just giving you shit.") 05:25 GD: look, i know that ive pretty much just been completely cynical and sour this whole time, but i really do want you and the others to make it 05:25 GD: its just difficult when you all do things that... well, that are exactly like those of us that died did. 05:25 GD: its hard to watch and not feel like we've already failed again 05:27 SS: print("I don't know how to r3spond to that. So thanks?") 05:28 GD: just 05:28 GD: keep trying your best, okay? 05:28 GD: youll get it eventually 05:28 SS: print("Gotcha.") 05:30 GD: so what happened with your twink thing? 05:30 GD: are you okay? 05:31 SS: print("Y3ah, I told you dud3. S3cr3t stuff. Som3 stuff with M3ou3t and som3 oth3r s3cr3t things.") 05:31 GD: you sure do like your secrets 05:32 SS: print("Shrug!") 05:33 GD: but everything is fine, then? no trouble? 05:33 GD: i talked to nate and he wont kill you unless you start using your twink powers for evil 05:34 SS: print("Y3ah I'm fin3!") 05:34 GD: okey doke 05:34 GD: ill try harder to support you guys in the future 05:34 GD: just start listenin, ok? :P 05:35 GD: anyway, i gotta get going 05:35 SS: print("L8r m8") -- galactoidDoppleganger GD ceased pestering spiritedScion SS at 17:36 -